


Put Me Back Together

by KatTheFirePheonixWolf



Category: Misc. Cartoons, Sidekick - Fandom
Genre: Comfort/Romance, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheFirePheonixWolf/pseuds/KatTheFirePheonixWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric is depressed, and Trevor wonders why. What Eric doesn't know is Trevor's inner feelings for him. Sidekick fanfic, slash, collabration with VerizionKittypet on Deviantart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Me Back Together

**Author's Note:**

> Put Me Back Together

Put Me Back Together

A Sidekick Oneshot Collab by KatTheFirePheonixWolf and VerizionKittypet

WARNING: Yaoi/Slash (TrevorxEric)

 _Do you know what it's like when  
You're scared to see yourself?  
Do you know what it's like when  
You wish you were someone else  
Who didn't need your help to get by?  
Do you know what it's like  
To wanna surrender?_

Trevor peeked around the corner. "Hey, Eric, dude. You have a moment?" He asked. Eric didn't reply. He was hunched over, legs up to his chest, whimpering. "Dude?" Trevor said. He walked over to Eric, and waved his hand in Eric's face. "Dude, you okay?" Eric grabbed Trevor's hand, causing him to yelp. "I'm okay, Trevor. Just leave me alone." Eric said to Trevor. Trevor looked away from Eric, then looked back with a worried look. "You don't... seem okay, man." Eric snarled. "I'm FINE, Trevor." He snapped, clearly annoyed. "By the tone of your voice, dude, that sounds like you're trying to defend yourself." Trevor leaned towards Eric. "What's wrong? There has to be something wrong if you're acting like this, dude."

 _I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
I don't wanna live like this today  
Make me feel better  
I wanna feel better  
Stay with me here now  
And never surrender_

Eric sighed. "It's... it's Vana. She just doesn't care..." Trevor crossed his arms, suddenly becoming frustrated, and said "Told you she didn't like you, dude." He moved his hand like he was swatting at an invisible fly, and then said "You don't need her anyway, buddy." Eric was shocked. "Then are you saying I should be with Kitty?" Trevor shook his head. "Nope." Eric was now confused. What was he suggesting? Trevor raised an eyebrow, a smirk coming onto his face. Suddenly, Eric knew. "Oh my god. Are you saying that I should-"

 _Make me feel better,  
You make me feel better,  
You make me feel better,  
Put me back together._

Eric was interrupted by Trevor grabbing him by the shoulders. "You got it right, dude. You and I should be together." Trevor held Eric steady as he squirmed. "I do hope you're kidding, Trevor." Eric said, frightened. Trevor's smirk turned into a big smile, and his eyes partially closed. "Not kidding this time, Eric. Not kidding this time." Eric squirmed some more, but Trevor didn't let go. Eric closed his eyes in defeat, as he felt something on his lips. Trevor whispered to Eric "Did you want to surrender to me?" Eric thought for a moment, and then said "Yes. Yes I did."

 _Make me feel better.  
You make me feel better,  
Stay with me here now,  
And never surrender._

END

Inspired by the Skillet song "Never Surrender"

Kat's Comments

To be honest with you, I've never watched Sidekick. The only reason why I actually wrote this story with VK was because I wanted to make this pairing a bit more visible in the show's fandom. VK is a very rabid shipper of this pairing (Believe me, I've seen her personal stories of these two. *shudder*) But I do hope I got Trevor and Eric written correctly, Sidekrazies. I'd hate to have my house burned down. ^_^; (Okay, you're not that rabid of fans, but still.)  
I wrote the first paragraph, and the last half of the third.

VK's Comments

I AM THE ONLY TREVORXERIC FAN. IT IS ME. Excuse me for that Homestuck reference, I just couldn't resist. Anyway, I'm surprised this pairing isn't more popular. Seriously. There's people out there that slash characters from Almost Naked Animals for god's sake! You heard me. ALMOST NAKED FREAKIN' ANIMALS. All you Sidekrazies that are reading this blurb should spread this pairing throughout the fandom. FOR THE RIGHT OF ALL THE INTERWEBS. Oh, and convert some bronies into sidekrazies while you're at it. The ponies must die.  
I wrote the second paragraph, and the first half of the third.


End file.
